This is a three month research project on the study of shamans and their clientele and cults in the city of Colombo, Sri Lanka. The study will consist of the following: (a) A questionnaire issued to cult clientele to determine their socio-economic status, the purpose of their visit, and whether they are regular or new clients. (b) A study of the distribution of urban shrines in a specially selected area to determine their history, spread and cult specialty. (c) Most importantly an intensive depth study of urban shamans, their modes of recruitment, paying special attention to the process whereby a mentally sick person or someone experiencing a severe psychic trauma is ultimately incorporated into a new status that transfigures him, and "resolves" his psychic problems. The technique of depth interview to be adopted here is "psycho-cultural exegesis." It is hoped that this project will throw some light on (a) urban anomie and psychic stresses that impel individuals to seek supernatural aid, (b) cult groups that form around shrines as supportive associations and substitutive kin groups, (c) the process of shamanistic curing, especially the conversion of the sick person into a member of a cult association or a shaman, (d) the impact of urban proletarian ecstatic religiosity on the larger culture.